Twelve Voids
Damalias Untold= The Twelve Voids, now more widely known as the Heavenly Realms are twelve dimensions discovered by the Seralys during their exploration of the universe via the elements. Originally, they were all dimensions as limitless as the one in which Damalias exists, but they were completely empty, devoid of matter, energy and light, leading to their name. All but one of them have now been elementally transformed into new worlds, which the Seralys inhabit. It is rumored that the time-wielders of both the Seralys and the Arkasians have foretold that when the Heavenly Gates are again open, most Arkasians will come to live with the Seralys, however neither the Seralys nor the Arkasians have confirmed this. The first of the Twelve, now called Aethellar and also known as Heaven is the primary home of the Seralys, made to look like a great, bright city floating above the clouds without apparent support. Here, the days seem longer due to their vibrancy and beauty, giving it even more of an appearance as Heaven. Here the wielders of the element of purity find their home. The second of the Twelve, now called Vallasthar and also known as Eden is the secondary home of the Seralys, made to resemble a planet similar to Terra, save that it is practically unending land, sea and sky. Here, in contrast to the first and third of the Twelve, the days and nights appear to be the same length, as both are important to such a place. Here, the wielders of the elements of earth, water, ice, metal, plants, animals and crystal find their place. The third of the Twelve, now called Nylarasthar and also known as the Shattered Land is the tertiary home of the Seralys, made to appear as a land of many small islands floating in the air of different altitudes, sizes and compositions. Here, the nights seem longer, due to it's being easier to see the other nearby lands at night. Here, the wielders of the elements of air, darkness and magnetism find their place. The fourth of the Twelve, now called Gallathelar and also known as the Forge is primarily a testing ground, with almost no defined appearance. There are very few protected areas here, and those that are not protected are constantly changing due to experimentation, research, development and release of elemental power. Here, the day/night cycle is subject to change just as the rest of the world is. These things are the cause of it's secondary name, the Forge. Here, the wielders of the elements of fire, storm and exchange are most at home. The fifth of the Twelve, now called Fynthastar and also known as the Forgotten Land is a land in which relatively little has been built, and which is inhabited by few. Not many know of it's existence, leading to it's secondary name, the Forgotten Land. Here in this distant, secret place the wielders of the Forbidden Twelve, hunger, flesh, undeath, eldritch, chaos, poison, disease, taint, greed, wrath, spirit and blood find their home. The sixth of the Twelve, now called Ascynthir and also known as the New Frontier is a dimension similar to that in which Damalias resides, containing many worlds. It is one of the few of the Twelve which have significant non-Seralys populations due to this. It's secondary name is due to the fact that it is a seemingly normal dimension that was created long after the majority of others. The seventh of the Twelve, now called Galynsthalar and also known as the Plane is a place which shares most similarity with the Forge, being a place in which the Seralys design, construct and test a large number of things, however it is much less susceptible to change and volatility than the Forge, and much more empty and under-developed than the majority of the Twelve. The eighth of the Twelve, now called Tysvalynathar and also known as the Eternal Sanctum is, seemingly, a massive fortress or castle in a land largely containing nothing else. It is where the Seralys provide sanctuary to many, most notably refugees, when they cannot bring them to Heaven itself. It is also where they coordinate their war efforts, and has established a reputation as the "Angels' Fortress", leading to it's being known as the Eternal Sanctum. The ninth of the Twelve, now called Aethynvalastharyn and also known as Eternity is a dimension in which the time-wielders and knowledge-wielders of all races possessing the power of the elements can find a home and a place to work. It contains living space, tools, observatories, malleable landscapes and other such things specifically made to suit time-wielders. As it is best known as the place in which the time-wielders monitor the timelines, it has come to be popularly known as Eternity. The tenth of the Twelve, now called Kalystallathar and also, popularly known as the Terminal Plane is a dimension in which the wielders of the elements of beginning, ending, life, death and motion find their home, and it is also a place in which there are one-way Heavenly Gates to the majority of the multiverse excluding some places, most notably other timelines which have two-way access via Eternity and the dimension from which the Duranesh originate. The eleventh of the Twelve, now called Asyranathar and also known as the Ethereal Expanse is the place in which the wielders of the elements of dreams, nightmares, sense, soul, magic, solar, lunar, aura, mind, healing and fortune are all at home. It gets it's popular name, the Ethereal Expanse, because of what the wielders of these elements do here. I.E. the wielders of dreams and nightmares create many objects from those, the wielders of soul create many objects, both wondrous and terrible and the wielders of mind create many things deriving purely from imagination. The last of the Twelve, now called Javynthar and more commonly known as the Void is the prison of the Seralys, the only one of the Twelve Voids not to become something more. The wielders of the element void find their place here, and they are the only ones who can come and go from this place freely, save for those imprisoned in it. It remains empty and lifeless to this day, save for the corrupted Seralys imprisoned there until the prophecy of their release, and the release of all the universe's evildoers, comes to fruition. Category:Articles by Arkius Doomer Category:Seralys Creations